


Lugar al que regresar

by Suga156



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, doctor!Yaku, yakuza!kuroo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga156/pseuds/Suga156
Summary: —Oh~ ¿Tienes muchos de esos? —el tono juguetón en la voz de Kuroo hizo que Yaku enarcara una ceja.—¿Pacientes que conocen mi dirección y quiénes me despiertan a las 4 AM para curar sus heridas? —custionó con la voz llena de sarcasmo por un momento—. Gracias a Dios sólo tu.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 8





	Lugar al que regresar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yakuza Au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/605629) by imagenes @acidulication, texto yo misma en tumblr.. 



> Okey, so... hace un tiempo, publiqué en tumblr un [draft](https://letssugame.tumblr.com/post/187037278223/acidulication-au-where-local-yakuza-kuroo-thinks) en inglés basado en unas imagenes de un AU donde Kuroo es un yakuza y Yaku un doctor. Pero olvidé completamente subir la traducción en español original aquí xD. Así que vengo a hacer eso, básicamente.

Yaku frunció el ceño, no sólo porque eran las 3 AM —casi 4— y él estaba despierto aunque tenía que estar en el hospital a las siete en punto para tomar su turno en la guardia. Sino porque su vecino estaba sentado en su cocina, esperando por él con una sonrisa en sus labios aunque estaba cubierto de sangre. Apretó su agarre en el kit de primeros auxilios que tenía y se apuró a acercarse a la mesa. Yaku dejó la caja allí y se dirigió al lavamanos, higienizando sus manos de forma rápida.

—¿Cómo...? —intentó preguntar « _¿Cómo te lastimaste?_ » pero mordió su lengua a mitad de la frase. No era parte sus asuntos, él apenas lo conocía, y si había permitido que entrase en su hogar era sólo porque estaba en contra de sus principios el abandonar a una persona herida en medio del porche de su casa sin darle la atención medica necesaria.

—¿Quieres saber, Doc? —La mirada de Kuroo tenía un tinte más oscuro del usual. Yaku negó con su cabeza.

—No realmente.

—Bien.

Yaku abrió un paquete de gazas limpias y tomó la mano de Kuroo, su agarre era cálido y sus manos se sentía callosas, sin embargo Yaku aclaró su mente en un momento y comenzó a limpiar los rastros de sangre que había sobre la piel de Kuroo. Aún estaba fresca, así que las heridas no habían estado abiertas por mucho tiempo. Yaku se preguntó si él había sido la primera opción en la lista de lugares a los que Kuroo iba luego de ser herido. Probablemente lo era, después de todo esta no era la primera vez que él había aceptado curar sus heridas en circunstancias similares. Y, probablemente, tampoco sería la última.

Descartó la gaza que estaba usando y tomó otra, mojándola en polividona yodada. Comenzó a pasar la nueva gaza sobre las heridas, algunas más profundas que otras pero ninguna tan seria como la primera vez que Kuroo había aparecido frente a su puerta. Yaku estaba agradecido al ver que ninguna de las heridas necesitaba de suturas para sanar correctamente. Kuroo probablemente sólo necesitaría ser vendado para cuando Yaku acabase.

Sus ojos se desviaron de su trabajo, encontrándose con los de Kuroo, quién lo estaba observando de cerca. La sonrisa que Kuroo tenía cuando apareció en su puerta, nuevamente en sus labios. Yaku frunció el ceño y _**tal vez**_ aplicó un poco más de presión de la necesaria sobre la herida que se encontraba desinfectando. Un gruñido escapó de los labios de Kuroo y con un suspiro Yaku volvió a enfocarse en curarlo.

—¿Puedes parar de poner esa sonrisa tonta en tu cara? —dijo Yaku, un poco exasperado al notar que Kuroo realmente no le importaba estar cubierto de heridas en una silla de su cocina—. Realmente me molesta.  
  


—¿Siempre tratas a tus pacientes así? —La sonrisa plantada en sus labios no desapareció. _«_ _M_ _enudo idiota»_ pensó Yaku antes de que Kuroo continuara—: ¿o debería comenzar a llamarte _Demon_ _Doctor_?

—Sólo a aquellos que son tan problemáticos como tu —respondió Yaku resoplando.

—Oh~ ¿Tienes muchos de esos? —el tono juguetón en la voz de Kuroo hizo que Yaku enarcara una ceja.

—¿Pacientes que conocen mi dirección y quienes me despiertan a las 4 AM para curar sus heridas? —custionó con la voz llena de sarcasmo por un momento—. Gracias a Dios sólo tu.

—Si quieres yo puedo parar de- —Kuroo comenzó pero un fuerte suspiro de Yaku interrumpió sus palabras. No era la primera vez que tenían esta conversación. « _Puedo parar de venir aquí_ » no eran las palabra que Yaku quería escuchar en esos momentos. Él ni siquiera podría dormir tranquilo conociendo que tal vez Kuroo estaba sangrando en otro lugar sólo porque él quería tener unas pocas horas de sueño más.

—Tu puedes… venir aquí cuando algo así pase… ¿lo sabes, no? —la frase escapó de sus labios como un murmullo, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kuroo pudiese oírlo.

—Gracias Doc… —Y, mientras Yaku continuaba su trabajo, Kuroo pensó que era bueno tener un lugar al que siempre regresar.


End file.
